It is known to use a connector position assurance (CPA) component in an electrical connection device to ensure that one connector remains fully mated with a corresponding connector when the electrical connection device is disposed in an electrical application.
In many such connection device configurations, a CPA component is used to ensure two halves of an electrical connection device remain mated so as to keep the two halves from inadvertently unmating from each other during normal use of the electrical connection device. Often, the two halves of the connection device contain more than one termination that also correspondingly mate together when the two connector halves are mated. As electrical connection devices continue to be a mainstay in many electrical applications and circuits, and the need to ensure these electrical connection devices remain robustly mated during normal operation also persists, it remains desirable to utilize CPA components. Some electrical applications, however, may require the mating of numerous electrical connectors in a single electrical connection system configuration while also ensuring that these numerous electrical connectors remain mated during routine, or normal use of the electrical connection system.
Thus, what is needed is an electrical connection system that includes a CPA member that robustly, consistently, and repeatedly ensures connector devices remain mated regardless of the number of connector devices used in a configuration.